Hurt
by hylianspeedster
Summary: Link is injured by enemies and Demise and Ghirahim must care for him. AU where Demise defeated Link.


**Requested by a follower on Tumblr**

* * *

Link stumbled through the castle hallway, ignoring the stares he earned from others. He focused on the door ahead, willing himself to stay conscious long enough to report to his masters. Everything hurt.

A stream of red liquid began to run into his eyes and he brushed it away weakly, nearly losing his balance as he did so. Just hold on, he urged himself. You can rest once Demise is warned.

The doors to the Demon King's throne room loomed out the darkness that was quickly overtaking his vision. The former hero shoved against the heavy wood with what seemed like all of his remaining strength and stumbled the last few feet into his master's sight.

"It…it was a trap," he weakly reported to the deathly quiet room. "They're attacking at dawn."

His work complete, Link felt his knees buckle and the floor came rushing up to meet him.

All noise stopped as the throne room's doors opened. Ghirahim started as he recognized the unsteady, blood-covered figure in the opening. He was already moving as the child cried out a warning and barely managed to catch him before he reached the floor.

The Demon Lord brushed Link's hair back, heart clenching as he took in the bruises and cuts littered across the youthful face. Glancing back to his master who was hovering above, face darkening by the second, he snapped his fingers and teleported Link and himself into his own room.

Carefully laying the boy on his bed, Ghirahim rushed to find medicine, water, and soft cloths to clear up the worst of the blood. Once everything was together, he gently dapped at the cuts, trying to ignore the quiet whimpers Link made every time he was touched.

As he worked his way down, removing the boy's shirt as he went, more injuries became apparent. Each new cut or scrape caused another spark of fury to lodge itself in his mind. Whoever had dared to harm Link would pay dearly, he vowed.

The door to his chambers swung open and Demise hurried to the bed. "How is he?"

"Still unconscious, Master, but I think I've stopped most of the bleeding."

The Demon King leant against the bedpost and growled, "When I find the demon who did this…"

"How did it happen? This was supposed to be a simple treaty meeting."

"Apparently I underestimated the others. They will pay for what they've done."

Ghirahim clenched his fists and looked down at the floor. "They certainly will."

A soft sound caused both demons' attention to shift toward the boy. His eyes were opened slightly and tears had begun to slip down his cheeks. "M-master…it hurts."

The sword spirit instantly reached for the medicine he had procured and held the bottle to Link's lips. "I know, Link, I know. Just drink this and it'll help."

As the boy slowly drank the potion, Demise knelt next to the bed and took Link's hand in his own. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The teen face scrunched up for a moment as he thought. "I brought the treaty to the summit and…the other leaders attacked me. They left me for dead! Master, I…I almost died!" Link's voice had risen in panic and his eyes darted around the room, as if searching for his previous assailants.

"Link! Link, listen to me," the Demon King said, gently holding down the panicking boy. "You're completely safe. You're here with Ghirahim and I. We won't let anything happen to you."

"We promise, Link. Nothing is going to happen to you! Please calm down!"

Slowly the teen quieted, his eyelids beginning to droop due to the effects of the potion. "Master?"

"Yes, Link?"

"I'm sorry I failed," Link said quietly before he finally succumbed to the healing potion.

Something felt…strangely soft.

Link slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at the diamond-studded canopy above him. Well, that explained the softness.

His own bed was never this comfortable.

Looking around, the teen was surprised to discover Demise sitting in a chair next to him. When he saw that Link was awake, the demon shifted somewhat uncomfortably before speaking. "You didn't fail me."

Confused, Link attempted to sit up when a wave of pain shot through his body. He hissed and immediately lay back against the bed. Memories flooded back with a vengeance and the teen felt his face flush in shame as he recalled the reason for his current predicament. "Master, I-"

"Just listen for a minute," Demise interrupted. "I was the one who sent you on that mission. I ignored the rumors of the other demon leaders' rebellion and foolishly thought it would be safe for you. You are not to blame for the failure of the mission. In fact, if you hadn't returned to warn us, we might have had a full-scale battle on our hands this morning. You saved lives, Link. Thank you."

The former hero felt his face flush again, this time in embarrassment from his master's praises. "I…you're welcome, Master."

The Demon King smiled and gently rested his hand on Link's head. "Rest now, child. You deserve it."


End file.
